


Sono qui!

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, nekkers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia realizzata per l' Anonymous H/C Speed-Filling Challenge, indetta sul gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartPrompt: Personaggio A è gravemente ammalato (niente malattie mortali) e personaggio B lo assiste, anche se i due l'ultima volta che si erano visti, avevano aspramente litigato.Dal testo:"Un morso di un Nekker, può indurre uno Witcher in uno stato di delirio. Ed era esattamente ad un delirio che pensò, quando improvvisamente sentì la voce di Jaskier parlargli. Non riusciva a localizzare la voce, ma la sentiva chiaramente. Dio quanto gli era mancata quella voce."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741222
Kudos: 4





	Sono qui!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'm here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718538) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



Il morso dei Nekker è fatale per gli umani, ma non per i Witcher.  
Questo non sta però significare, che non abbia su di loro alcun effetto.  
Di questo Geralt era ben conscio quando si ritrovò a combatterli, per salvare la vita di quell'uomo, che per un atto di pura gentilezza verso dei fratelli caduti si era attardato nel bosco, per dare degna sepoltura ai loro corpi senza vita.  
Un atto di gentilezza, che gli sarebbe potuto costare la vita stessa se Geralt non fosse passato di lì in quel momento.  
Un morso di un Nekker, può indurre uno Witcher in uno stato di delirio.  
Ed era esattamente ad un delirio che pensò, quando improvvisamente sentì la voce di Jaskier parlargli.   
Non riusciva a localizzare la voce, ma la sentiva chiaramente.   
Dio quanto gli era mancata quella voce, era da un anno che non sentiva la voce di Jaskier. Dal loro litigio dopo la caccia al drago. Era stato crudele, lo sapeva. Aveva riversato tutte le sue frustrazioni su Jaskier. Lui non se lo meritava!   
La sua voce continuava a parlargli lo implorava di rimanere sveglio, urlava a qualcuno di andare più veloce.   
Lo accompagnava di allucinazione in allucinazione.  
Ricordi, persone, luoghi, nessuna connessione, solo confusione.  
Unica costante la voce di Jaskier!   
Se prima poteva essere solo un dubbio, ora ne era sicuro. Jaskier non era solo un'altra allucinazione, era lì accanto a lui.   
Avvertiva le sue mani che si stringevano intorno alla ferita lasciata dal morso del Nekker. Le sue mani così piccole e delicate che tremavano nel tentativo di medicare la ferita.   
Talvolta picchiettava gentilmente sul suo viso con il dorso delle dita per tenerlo sveglio.   
Jaskier parlava di tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente, la voce veloce e tremante, ogni tanto inciampava in un singhiozzo mal trattenuto.   
Stava piangendo.   
Con tutte le forse che riuscì a trovare Geralt lo chiamò, tra un respiro e l'altro, la voce debole.   
Jaskier gli strinse una mano tra le sue.   
"Sono qui!"   
La sua voce suonava così dolce in quel momento.  
Geralt gli restituì la stretta in una risposta silenziosa.   
_"Sono qui!"_


End file.
